


[Podfic] prevent trigger intent

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] To See You There [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty didn't know what to expect, coming here; now she doesn't know exactly what it is she's looking at, besides that it's shaped more or less like a chair for some kind of medical or dental procedure. It's mostly black, very solid-looking, it has the assorted scratches, dints and imperfections of a piece of equipment that's both well-used and kept in as close to perfect working condition as possible, and that beyond the general shape it has a lot of . . . extra stuff attached. All over the place. But especially where arms and legs would go.</p>
<p>    Betty doesn't see it, or maybe her brain refuses to see it, until Bruce says, "Those are restraints." He says it quietly, saying it to her instead of to the room in general. "Heavy-duty restraints."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] prevent trigger intent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[prevent trigger intent]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971080) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _To See You There_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier; Betty Ross and Tony Stark are siblings separated by not having been born to the same parents; The chair - Freeform; Maria thinks of everything

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyRWNTSG1jdi03bzQ/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
